


The Office

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Office, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on experiences I've had.  Sherlock has a mundane job in an office, and meets John Watson.  Fun, sillyness and romance ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a plot summary mapped out for this one :) So I might be quicker at finnishing it!
> 
> Unbeta'd I'm afraid.

The Excel spreadsheet Sherlock was looking at was becoming more and more tedious as he scrolled through the thousands of lines of code looking for any obvious mistakes. He sighed, and decided to take a break, concentrating on the piece playing though his ear buds, Beethoven’s Tempest Sonata. He would try out a few variations of the third movement in the evening on his violin he decided. Suddenly he was aware of someone waving their hand in front of his face. He rolled his eyes before pulling out one of his ear buds and turning to face him.

“Sherlock, take your ear plugs out. Sally’s complaining.” Lestrade instructed. Sherlock rolled his eyes for what must have been the hundredth time that morning.

“I have a medical condition, I have to wear them.” Sherlock replied nonchalantly. Lestrade grabbed his hand before he could put his ear plug back in. 

“What medical condition is that exactly Sherlock?” Lestrade asked irritated, waiting for an answer.

“Sally’s voice makes me physically sick.” Sherlock stated loud enough for Sally to hear. Lestrade covered his mouth and smirked. Sally stood at her desk, slammed down the file she was holding and walked away, steam metaphorically coming from her ears. If he was honest he shared Sherlock’s dislike of the woman, but she was a hard worker, and as a manager it was what their little department needed.

“Look I know you’re fed up of that work. Take a break from it until after lunch. Do me a favour and find out if the Ledger team has received my travel claim.” Lestrade instructed. 

Sherlock huffed, and shut down his screen. Although it was a welcome distraction he despised the Leger team, he often wondered if they shared a brain cell between them. 

The new guy was manning the section alone while the rest of the team had gone to the café for their tea break. Sherlock stood for a moment, unnoticed watching curiously as the man pecked away at his keyboard.

“Oh for… Grr..” The man said grinding his teeth. “I saved it I know I did, I’m not going insane.”

“Try pressing the F5 key.” Sherlock suggested walking around to the front of the man’s desk, so he could see him better. 

“Oh thank god for that.” The man said as he pressed the key and his screen refreshed. “Thank you, Sherlock.” Sherlock raised an eyebrow, the man knew his name and they hadn’t been formally introduced. “I’m John Watson by the way, Office Support.” He said responding to Sherlock’s unvoiced question offering his hand.

“Sherlock Holmes, Systems Reconciliation Officer.” Sherlock replied with a smile as he shook John’s hand. 

“Sorry, yeah I didn’t really need to say that end bit did I.” John said embarrassed.

“I imagine you’re used to attaching the title Doctor to your name, so it’s understandable.” Sherlock replied. John looked Sherlock in the eye, intrigued.

“How did you know that?” He asked as he straightened up. 

“This is the part where people decide they don’t like me.” Sherlock started. “It’s obvious that you’ve never had an office job before from your typing. Your hands aren’t worn from manual labour, yet you have obvious physical aliments. Your leg, you have a walking stick, but you don’t have a specialist chair. Not even this office would have denied you a chair suited to your needs, so it doesn’t hurt when you sit, psychosomatic then. The injury must have been traumatic. Now where could one sustain such an injury? Mmmm Afghanistan or Iraq?”

“Afghanistan.” John replied, watching his colleague in silent shock.

“That combined with the softness of your hands would suggest army doctor.” Sherlock said standing back slightly waiting for the onslaught of insults.

“That…That was bloody brilliant.” John replied grinning from ear to ear. “I dunno about being a Systems Reconciliations Officer, you should be a Consulting Detective for the police or something!” Sherlock grinned.

“That’s not what people normally say.” Sherlock replied his cheeks turning pink.

“What do they normally say?” John asked.

“Something I can’t repeat in the office. Consulting work would be a welcome break from spreadsheets.” Sherlock laughed. The rest of the Ledger team started filtering back in from their break giving Sherlock a wide berth.

“John do you want to take your break now?” Mike Stamford his boss said as he sat down.

“If you don’t mind.” John replied as he locked his computer. “Would you like to join me for a cuppa?” He asked Sherlock.

“Uhm..” Sherlock mumbled looking like a deer caught in car headlights.

“You don’t have to.” John said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“No, no I’d like to.” Sherlock replied before dashing over to his desk to get his wallet out of his drawer. “Just going for coffee.” He called over to Lestrade before disappearing with John.

“Looks like the freak has made a friend.” Sally mumbled watching them go.

 

The cafeteria was light and airy, filled with plants and elaborate water features. Sherlock and John sat on a small table on an Island in the middle, the sun from the glass roof warming them nicely. 

“You looked surprised that I’d asked you to come for a break with me.” John noted as he sipped his tea.

“People don’t usually want to spend time in my company. I’m a sociopath.” Sherlock replied as he stirred brown sugar into his coffee. 

“You’re definitely not.” John replied adamantly. “I didn’t get my degree in psychology, but I’m pretty sure from what I’ve seen of you this morning that the only problem you have is that you’re unique.” John smiled, Sherlock smiled in response.

“You could say that.” Sherlock said as he sipped his coffee. 

“So did you learn how to read people?” John asked leaning back against his plastic seat.

“Partly. Most of it was in here.” Sherlock said tapping his temple. “My brother helped me with the application.”

“He must be very intelligent too.” John replied, Sherlock snorted and rolled his eyes. “Bone of contention there then.” John added.

“Definitely.” Sherlock replied. “My brother and I don’t get on.”

“What else can you see when you look at me?” John asked changing the subject. Sherlock grinned, this was what he was best at and he thrived on it.

“I know you’re a single parent, you have a son called Harry. You’re living with your parents until you can find something more suitable. You were living in Aldershot until you lost your wife. I’m sorry for your loss.” Sherlock said, wondering why he’d felt the need to show sentiment toward a man that he’d only known for thirty minutes.

“Amazing…… “ John said flabbergasted. “But you haven’t said why I’m not working as a Doctor. Most people would assume it’s due to incompetence.” John said as he looked down into his tea, wondering what Sherlock might think.

“I never assume.” Sherlock replied. 

“Best not to.” John said leaving it at that. “Well our all too short fifteen minute break is over, and I’m finishing at three so best get back to the grind.” John laughed, as he picked up his walking stick.

“Did I get anything wrong?” Sherlock asked as he took John’s empty paper cup to throw into the bin.

“Harry’s short for Harriet. I have a daughter.” John grinned.

“There’s always something!” Sherlock groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock helps John out.

Two minutes forty two seconds, Sherlock counted as he watched the clock in the corner of his screen. John was late for their coffee break, and his timing was usually impeccable. Sherlock locked his screen and wandered over to the Ledger team where John worked. John was typing away as fast as he could with his two index fingers, a slight blush adorning his cheeks.

“John?” Sherlock asked, an uncomfortable feeling welling up in his stomach. John looked up to him wide eyed, and glanced over to his manager Mike 

“I’m afraid I’m not going to make it for coffee.” John said running his fingers through his short blonde hair.

“John.” Mike interrupted. “Go for a break. You need it.” He said sternly. John thinned his lips and locked his computer. There was something most definitely wrong with his friend Sherlock thought as he took a quick look around and assessed the situation. 

 

John’s limp seemed particularly bad as he walked to the cafeteria. Sherlock helpfully carried John’s large tea over to a corner booth. John collapsed into the padded seat and rubbed his temples. 

“You’re not going to be fired.” Sherlock said quietly hoping to reassure him.

“How do you… never mind.” John said before he blew on his boiling hot tea. “I’m still on probation and this is the third time this week I’ve balls up.” Sherlock scoffed, John eyed him annoyed.

“John your IQ by far outstrips 95% of people in this office, I know that’s not difficult, but I believe you have the ability to apply yourself to data inputting.” Sherlock said with a smile.

“Thanks.” John replied sarcastically. 

“That’s not what you wanted to hear obviously.” Sherlock replied frowning. “What do you want to hear?” Sherlock asked perking up.

“Oh, I don’t know. Something along the lines of ‘you **can** teach an old dog new tricks’. “ John replied with a sigh as he sipped his tea.

“You can!” Sherlock exclaimed excitedly as he lifted an eyebrow. “Redbeard is eight and she learns something new everyday.”

“Redbeard?” John asked. 

“My Irish Setter.” Sherlock replied with a smile. 

“How does that help me though?” John asked.

“Would you be averse to coming to my flat after work? I have a test version of the Ledger, I could show you how to use it. The teaching methods here are certainly below par.” Sherlock asked. John’s face brightened and then fell again.

“I would but I have to look after Harry in the evenings.” John replied.

“That shouldn’t be a problem. I shall push aside anything that may be dangerous to a toddler and Mrs Hudson can sit with her as we work.” Sherlock said with a flourish and a cheerful smile.

“Dangerous?” John asked a dumb struck look on his face.

 

John parked his silver Mini Mayfair across the road from the house that was 221 Baker Street, carefully avoiding the vintage motorbike parked next to it. He hadn’t known exactly what he had been expecting to see, but the place was rather nice. Sherlock’s home was a large terraced house divided into flats with a small café underneath, it had a large black door with a large solid brass knocker. 

“Well that’s not too bad is it.” John said to his daughter as he put her into her pram and buckled her up.

“No dad!” She cried trying to bat his hands away.

“Come on sweetie.” He said brushing a tiny blonde ringlet out of her eyes.

“I want walk.” She grumbled as he wheeled her across the road. “Nanna let me walk.”

“It’s too busy, and dad’s got a bad leg.” John explained as he waited for cars to pass before crossing the road.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Because I got hurt.” John replied as he knocked the door.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Because I was helping people and a man hurt me.” John replied as he stared at the knocker.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Because he thought I was a bad man.” John replied, taking a calming breath.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know.” John said as he heard footsteps coming down a flight of stairs.

“Why?” Harry asked again, as John ground his teeth. The front door of the house swung open suddenly and before them stood a kindly looking old lady. The scent of freshly baked cakes wafted out into the street from behind her.

“Hello you must be John and Harriet, I’m Mrs Hudson.” The lady said holding her hand out to shake John’s as a large auburn dog bounced down the stairs behind her.

“Redbeard!” Mrs Hudson shouted as the dog skidded to a halt in front of them.

“Doggie.” Harry said holding her hand out toward the overgrown puppy. Redbeard sniffed the tiny hand offered, gave it a lick and bounded back up the stairs.

“I think that means come on in.” Mrs Hudson laughed. “Go on up. I’ll be there with tea for everyone in a minute. Oh and there’s room under the stairs for the pram.”

 

“Well, this is nice.” John said as he walked into Sherlock’s living room holding Harry’s hand. It was a lot like his mum and dad’s place. Old loved furniture, a warm fire in the grate, books and papers all over the place, a skull on the mantle... No, that wasn’t like his parents place at all John thought, staring at the skull in awe.

“Glad you think so.” Sherlock bellowed from the kitchen. Harry looked up as the tall man bounded into the room, not unlike his dog who was sitting by the door with her tail wagging furiously.

“Wow.” Harry said as she looked up at Sherlock. “Are you a giant?” She asked, John chuckled as Sherlock motioned for him to sit.

“No I’m not a giant.” Sherlock replied. “I’m not even exceptionally tall. Your father’s just exceptionally short.” Harry scrunched her face up as if thinking.

“Why?” She asked.

“It’s mainly due to genes.” Sherlock replied as she climbed onto her dad’s lap. John rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing it was going to be the start of another one of what he liked to think of as his daughters ‘quizzical’ conversations.

“Why?” Harry asked on cue. Sherlock grinned.

“A gene is the molecular unit of heredity of a living organism. It is used extensively by the scientific community as a name given to some stretches of deoxyribonucleic acids (DNA) and ribonucleic acids (RNA) that code for a polypeptide or for an RNA chain that has a function in the organism. Living beings depend on genes, as they specify all proteins and functional RNA chains. Genes hold the information to build and maintain an organism's cells and pass genetic traits to offspring. All organisms have genes corresponding to various biological traits, some of which are instantly visible, such as eye colour or number of limbs, and some of which are not, such as blood type, increased risk for specific diseases, or the thousands of basic biochemical processes that comprise life.” Sherlock said as Mrs Hudson appeared with the tea, sandwiches, and cakes and laid them out on the coffee table. Harry looked at them longingly, as Sherlock continued to speak. “The word gene is derived from the Greek word genesis meaning birth, or genos meaning origin. A modern working definition of a gene is ‘a locatable region of genomic sequence, corresponding to a unit of inheritance, which is associated with regulatory regions, transcribed regions, and or other functional sequence regions ‘.”

“Kay, ta.” Harry said loosing interest in the conversation. She climbing off John's lap and make her way over to the table to stick her finger in a cupcake with blue icing. Sherlock looked at John in confusion.

“Was there something wrong with my explanation?” Sherlock asked.

“Nothing at all.” John replied slapping Sherlock on the back. Hopefully Sherlock had cured Harry’s constant questioning for an hour or so. “It was perfect.”

 

John sat in a comfy old armchair by the fire, with Sherlock watching the screen as he tried out a typing program to improve his speed.

“Redbeard why do you have blue icing on your head?” Sherlock asked as she rubbed against his tailored trousers.

“Sorry Sherlock.” John groaned as he looked over at his icing covered daughter asleep on Mrs Hudson’s lap.

“No need to worry.” Sherlock replied as he wiped it off and was rewarded with a kiss from Redbeard. “I think they’ve both been having a whale of a time.”

“They have, and I seem to be learning something too.” John said looking down at the screen that was indicating he was typing twenty words per minute, a vast improvement. “Oh bugger it’s 6pm.” John said as he realised the time. “It’s Harry’s bed time in an hour. I’d better be off.”

“Would you like some cakes to take?” Mrs Hudson asked as she laid Harry on the sofa. “I think Harriet likes the blue cupcakes.”

“That she does.” John said with a smile. “We’d love some if there are any going free.”

“I’ll go and pack some up for you.” Mrs Hudson said as she hurried down the stairs.

“Your landlady is lovely.” John said beaming. “Thank you for having me over, it’s been a real help.”

“You will need more tuition.” Sherlock said quickly, the words out of his head before he’d even thought about them. There was something strange happening in his stomach.

“Oh.” John said unconvincingly. “I wouldn’t like to take advantage or anything.”

“No it’s fine.” Sherlock replied as he took his laptop from John. “Redbeard seems to like the company.” John smiled. As he took a step forward his foot seemed to get stuck on the edge carpet, Sherlock caught him under the arms as John fell toward him.

“Sorry.” John said straightening up, his hand pressed against Sherlock’s chest. He could feel the strong thud, thud of Sherlock's heart, it reverberated around his own body and he blinked, suddenly seeing something he hadn't noticed before. Sherlock’s eyes were an amazing kaleidoscope of colour, blue, silver and turquoise shimmering like stars in the night sky. His breath caught in his throat, and everything seemed to move in slow motion.

“My fault.” Sherlock replied breathlessly. Their heads seemed to move together in synchronised motion. John could feel Sherlock’s warm breath on his lips, they both closed their eyes.

“Daddy, can I have another cakey?” Harry asked and the moment was lost as they jumped away from each other.

"Well I'll see you in work tomorrow." John said as he grabbed his daughter and brushed past Mrs Hudson.

"Here are your cakes." Mrs Hudson said a he handed John a plastic bag.

"Thanks Mrs Hudson." John yelled as he dashed down the stairs.

"Nice young man Sherlock." Mrs Hudson said smiling happily. "You could do worse, and Harry is a cheeky one." Sherlock smiled shyly, holding John's walking stick in his hand watching them leave though the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John asks Sherlock out on a lads night.
> 
> Sorry its short - We have Obama in the city and it's a bit busy.

“You hum as you work, you know.” Came a voice from behind Sherlock, he turned around to see John leaning on a chair. Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief, he had thought that John had called in sick when he hadn’t seen his Mini in the car park. After the ‘nearly kiss’ of the previous night Sherlock was tempted to call in himself, he’d lay awake all night, reassessing the situation. Could it have been that he had mistaken the slight movement of John’s lips toward his, his dilated pupils, or his quickening breath as something else?

“You’re on the induction course.” Sherlock stated as the obvious was suddenly abundantly clear, he wondered why he hadn’t seen it before. 

“Are you free for a coffee now?” John asked, straightening up, taking his weight off the chair and putting it on his bad leg. Sherlock looked over to Lestrade who nodded his confirmation.

“It looks like I’m available.” Sherlock replied happily and got up to walk with John. “You left your walking stick at my flat last night.” Sherlock whispered watching John walk slowly along side him.

“Sorry about that, I forgot all about it, both the stick and the limp.” John replied grinning like an idiot. “I knew it was psychosomatic.” 

“I’m glad.” Sherlock blurted out, shyly smiling at his friend as they waited in line for tea.

“So am I.” John laughed. The girl at the made out their order and winked at John as she gave him his change. John smiled back at her as she let her fingers linger on the palm of his hand. 

“Come on John.” Sherlock said pulling John over to a table away from the counter. John smiled secretly pleased as he allowed Sherlock to drag him over to their table. Sherlock sat down in the chair purposely facing the till girl so that John wasn’t couldn’t see her. John held back a giggle.

“Mum and dad are looking after Harry tonight so I can have a boys night at the pub. Do you want to come?” John asked, looking at Sherlock hopefully.

“I’m not, that is I..” Sherlock started.

“Come on I promise it will be fun. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want too. I just want to celebrate this.” John said slapping his leg. 

“Fine, but I’m not very good in social situations.” Sherlock replied as a blush dusted his cheeks.

“Brilliant! I’m hoping to head out straight from work. Do you mind if I tag along with you? I expect you have to feed Redbeard.” John said animatedly.

“Of course I don’t mind you accompanying me home. I’ll have to borrow a helmet though.” Sherlock replied as he looked off into a corner thinking.

“A helmet?” John asked as his eyebrows scrunched together in the middle, why would he need a helmet?

 

Sherlock had loaned a helmet from Lestrade in the end, citing that he was not completely irresponsible and would not allow John to ride pillion without one. Thirty minutes later John was plastered to Sherlock’s back. All he could see was the occasional flash of white line as Sherlock speed through the streets of London, weaving illegally through traffic, and cutting through back alleys. Finally they reached their destination, John jumped off the back glad of his well lined shooting Jacket. Sherlock took off his helmet and looked at the ground expecting a rebuke.

“That was, well, that was amazing actually.” John said excitedly to his friend. “That was bloody brilliant. I haven't had that much fun for years.” Sherlock stared at him, a look of puzzlement on his face. “What?” John asked.

“That’s not what people usually say.” Sherlock replied.

“What do people usually say?” John asked.

“Ahhhh… Slow down Sherlock you’re going to kill me.” Sherlock said winking at John as he opened the front door of 221B.

“I love that bike.” John muttered looking at the motorbike with lust in his eyes as Redbeard ran down the stairs toward them.

“Come on girl, let’s get you’re dinner ready.” Sherlock said to his hyperactive dog as she pinned John against the wall to lick his neck. 

“I think she likes me.” John said as he scratched her behind the ears.

“She has good taste.” Sherlock replied quietly as he bounded up the stairs. 

“Do you think he likes me?” John asked Redbeard as sat down in front of him wagging her tail. She looked at him thoughtfully tilting her head then barked once and headed up the stairs after her master.

"Was that a yes or a no?" John called after her.

 

“Are you sure?” Sherlock asked looking surprised. “I thought we were meeting your friends in the pub?” 

“No, it’s just you and me.” John replied.

“Oh.” Sherlock said wondering why he couldn’t predict the outcome of events as well as he usually could. “I certainly think that a ride on the motorcycle would be nice, but it wouldn’t take all night. We could find somewhere to eat I suppose, and I could drop you back at your parents house.”

“That is one option.” John said smiling, not wanting to push something too far with someone who seemed so innocent.

“I’ll ask Mrs Hudson to watch Redbeard for the evening.” Sherlock said as he happily trotted down to Mrs Hudson’s flat with Redbeard trailing behind. John looked at his walking stick resting against the wall and sighed, happily to himself glad to be rid of the thing. 

“Here you are.” Sherlock said as he thrust a leather biker jacket into John’s hands. “I have some wets you can wear over your trousers if you’d like.” Sherlock undid his tailored suit trousers and dropped them. John stood dumbfounded for a moment and gulped loudly as Sherlock slid into a pair of leather trousers.

“Uhm, I have to use the loo.” John shouted as he ran toward the toilet, to relive himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More officey fun Sherlock and John get a bit closer.

Sherlock smiled as he crossed the room to the photocopier. John was filling up the paper draw again and Sherlock had an exceptionally nice view of his shapely posterior.

“Good morning.” Sherlock said as he stopped in front of the copier, waiting for John to finish.

“Ahchhoo.” John sneezed, he hit his head on the side of the photocopier and looked around slightly dazed. “I meant to do that.” John groaned as he rubbed his head. Sherlock cocked his head to the side as John got to his feet, unsure of what would be considered appropriate conversation. Asking John if he was ok would be illogical, as it was obvious he had a cold. 

“I’ve been told that if you sneeze seven times in a row it is the equivalent of having an orgasm.” Sherlock said as he wondered what part of his mind palace had been supplied that fact, perhaps the dungeon he thought. Sally who had walked over behind him to get her print scowled.

“Really?” John asked Sherlock as he nodded 'hello' at Sally and sneezed again. “Oh yeah.. I think that was number seven.” John grinned, breathing deeply and winking at Sally. Sherlock covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter as Sally scurried off a look of disgust on her face. “I don’t know why but I don’t like that woman.”

“It could be her obvious prejudice toward anything different.” Sherlock suggested.

“Or it could be that she fancies you.” John replied wiping his nose on his handkerchief. Sherlock look at John confusion written all over his face. “You’re really not good at this are you.” John said grinning at Sherlock. 

“How did you come to that conclusion?” Sherlock murmured watching Sally as she sat down at her desk.

“Call it intuition.” John replied. “I think anyone who wants to date you would need to be really obvious. Would you like to come to my parents for dinner tomorrow? We’re having roast lamb.” 

“That would be lovely.” Sherlock replied with a smile as he completely missed John's point. 

"Try being nice to Sally." John suggested amused by the fact that his blatant show of intent had been missed.

 

**From:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 05 September 2014 16:34  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** Help?

Sherlock

I think I’ve really screwed up. I was updating the database, and when I went to save it I sneezed. I think I deleted the entire thing.

John Watson  
(Ledger Team)

 

**From:** Sherlock Holmes (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 05 September 2014 16:36  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: Help?

I’ll have a look now. 

Sherlock

 

**From:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 05 September 2014 16:37  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: RE: Help?

I’m going to get fired. I know I am.

John

 

**From:** Sherlock Holmes (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 05 September 2014 16:40  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Help?

You’re not going to be fired John.

I can confirm your original assumption regarding the database.

Sherlock

 

**From:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 05 September 2014 16:37  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Help?

Not good. I’ll start packing my things now.

John

 

Sherlock sighed, he supposed that John was used to working in an environment where mistakes were not tolerated, and that he had applied that mindset to office work. Of course there was a huge difference between ending a person’s life and accidentally deleting a database. Sherlock walked over to John’s section, where John was sitting alone with his head on the desk.

“Where are the rest of the team?” Sherlock asked, John looked up at Sherlock with red rimmed eyes.

“Left for the day.” He replied sadly. “It’s a pity, I would have liked to have said goodbye to them.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“That’s a bit dramatic, you sound like my brother.” Sherlock said as he sat down and pushed John’s chair away so he could use his keyboard. 

“Sherlock I don’t know what the hell I’m going to do if I loose this job. I’ve used up my savings.” John said, feeling himself physically droop. Sherlock typed furiously on his keyboard, seemingly ignoring him until the database reappeared on his screen.

“Restored.” Sherlock said happily as John grabbed his face and kissed him fully on the lips.

“Thank you.” John said blushing a shade of red Sherlock had never seen before, that would that he would always consider 'Watson red' in the future. “I uh… sorry.” John called over his shoulder as he ran off toward the toilets.

“Mmm..” Sherlock mumbled as he cupped his hand over his mouth and breathed into it to smell his breath. Several minutes ticked by as Sherlock stared blankly at the screen before John returned looking refreshed.

“I’ll get a bottle of wine for tomorrow night.” Sherlock said as John sat down next to him.

“Uhm yeah, yes that would be brilliant.” John replied nervously wondering what Sherlock was thinking. The only difference in Sherlock’s stature was a thoughtful glint in his eyes, John was grateful his sudden show of gratitude hadn’t upset him. John just couldn't help it, he adored Sherlock Holmes.

“Try not to sneeze too violently.” Sherlock said as stood and sashayed away to his desk. John stared at Sherlock's behind and watched.

 

“Where have you been freak?” Sally started as soon as Sherlock sat down at his desk.

“That’s a rather fetching blouse you have on today.” Sherlock replied with the best smile he could muster. Sally looked down at her front searching for something wrong. Sherlock turned back to his computer and ghosted his fingertips across his lips where John had kissed him. 

 

Sherlock was greeted at the home of John Watson by his parents, his father, John Sr, a sturdy looking man with a warm face and an even warmer looking cardigan and Mrs Watson a tiny woman with a graying hair bun and a twinkle in her eye.

“Lovely!” Mrs Watson said as he placed the bottle Bordeaux into her hands. “Oh this looks expensive. I hope my lamb is up to it.” Mr Watson rolled his eyes at her. 

“Come in, John’s playing with Harriet in the front room.” Mr Watson said leading the way, Sherlock shuffled along behind him. John looked up from his place on the floor where he was playing Daleks and the Doctor with Harriet.

“Sherlock!” He greeted jumping up and taking Sherlock’s arm. “It was starting to get late I wasn’t sure you were going to make it.” 

“I wouldn’t miss diner with you.” Sherlock replied grinning. “I’m afraid there was a slight accident.”

“Accident?” John looked down and noticed Sherlock’s torn leathers. “Harry go and tell nanna I need my first aid kit.” Once Harry was out of the room John unceremoniously yanked Sherlock’s trousers down round his ankles.

“Oh for god sake John.” Mr Watson said as John kneeled down in front of Sherlock to take a look at his shin. “Subtlety!” He groaned before going into the kitchen. 

“Sit down, and put a cushion over your lap.” John said with a smirk as tried not to notice what was literally right in front of his nose. “Looks like it’s just grit, I’ll clean it out once I get my kit.” 

“I’m afraid the bike is going to be off the road for a while.” Sherlock said sadly, as he sat on the floral sofa. "I wanted to take you for a ride in the country."

“Fuck the bike.” John said suddenly as he looked into Sherlock's eyes. “I’m just glad you’re ok.” Sherlock suddenly felt something warm rise up into his chest, he reached out to touch John’s cheek.

“Daddy I got it.” Harry said as she helped her grandfather carry John’s green first aid kit into the room. John rolled his eyes and rested his hand on Sherlock’s thigh to stand, Sherlock rearranged the cushion slightly.

 

“That dinner was delicious.” Sherlock said looking at his stomach that seemed to still be distended 5 hours after he’d eaten.

“I can’t move.” John said looking at the clock. His parents had gone to bed with Harry hours earlier, he and Sherlock had remained seated on the sofa watching TV. Sherlock pulled apart every detective show that was on, and together they had laughed when John had turned Blackadder on.

“I should call a taxi.” Sherlock said, not making any effort to move at all. 

“You could stay here.” John offered. “Have my bed and I’ll kip on the sofa.” Sherlock looked at John, the strange feeling he seemed to have every time he was around him dulling his ability to think.

“Would it be alright to watch more of the Black asp? I find it quite amusing.” Sherlock asked, John chuckled and nodded in agreement pulling the Afghan throw off the back of the sofa.

“Might as well get comfortable.” He said fluffing a cushion behind him then covering them both with the blanket. “I haven’t had a telly marathon for ages.” Sherlock moved closer enjoying the warmth from the smaller man.

“I’ve never had a telly marathon.” He replied as John pulled his feet up and inadvertently pushed himself closer to Sherlock.

“Well we’re having one now.” John said with a yawn as he rested against his friend. Sherlock lifted his trapped arm and draped it over the back of the sofa behind John.

“Thank you.” Sherlock said quietly. John was silent, Sherlock looked down to find his eyes had closed in sleep. Gently he wrapped his arm around him so that John’s head rested against his chest, and whispered a kiss into the shorter man’s hair. "Goodnight John."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails...

**From:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 11:15  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** Lift

Do you want a lift home? I have to pick Harry up at 3 but you don’t mind stopping at the crèche we can drop you off straight afterward.

John Watson  
Leger Team

 

**From:** Sherlock Holmes (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 11:16  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

I am a few hours in lieu, and an early finish would be acceptable. 

Sherlock Holmes  
Branch Operations Reconciliations Editing Division

 

**From:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 11:19  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

I didn’t know your division had changed its name. You do know it reads BORED…

**From:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 11:20  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

Ah…

**From:** Sherlock Holmes (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 11:21  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

Indeed. I have corrected everything that has needed my attention and now I am drifting into the arena of the vegetative State.

 

**From:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 11:25  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

Would you like to swap? I have shed loads.

 

**From:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 11:26  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

Ok, here’s an idea try playing the ‘in my pants’ game. Take the first 10 songs titles on your MP3 player and add ‘in my pants’ to the end. Then send the list to me.

 

**From:** Sherlock Holmes (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 11:26  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

Why?

 

**From:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 11:30  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

It will make you smile and keep you occupied. Here’s one.

I kissed a girl in my pants.

 

**From:** Sherlock Holmes (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 11:31  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

In just your underwear? I kiss my mother on her birthday wearing boxers and a suit. My brother pays me.

 

**From:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 11:35  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

No that’s the name of a song ‘I Kissed a Grill’ by Katy Perry. See what I’m getting at.

You get paid to kiss your mother?

 

**From:** Sherlock Holmes (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 11:36  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

A grill?

I see, strange name for a song.

Yes, my brother seems to think I wouldn’t if he didn’t.

 

**From:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 11:38  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

Ops. Spell check didn’t pick that up. It should have said girl. I suppose it is a strange name for a song

But of course you would kiss her.

 

**From:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 11:39  
 **To:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

Of course, I’m not completely heartless.

 

**From:** Mycroft Holmes   
**Sent:** 09 September 2014 11:40  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** Mummy

I expect you home for mothering Sunday, and you will give mummy a kiss.

Mycroft Holmes  
(Minor Government Official) 

 

**From:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 13:10  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

Sherlock? Are you ok mate, you look a bit flushed.

 

**From:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 13:11  
 **To:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

I’ve had some bad news. 

 

**From:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 13:12  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

Oh, anything I can help with?

 

**From:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 13:14  
 **To:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

Will you go to dinner with my parents on Mothering Sunday?

 

**From:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 13:15  
 **To:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

Haha.. I’ve got a meeting in 5 mate. I’ll grab you on the way out.

 

**From:** Sherlock Holmes (IT Reconciliations)  
 **Sent:** 09 September 2014 13:20  
 **To:** John Watson (Ledger Team)  
 **Subject:** RE: Lift

Pathètique Sonata in my pants  
Dancing Queen in my pants – (It reminds me of my brother)   
(Don’t Fear) The Reaper in my pants  
Rubber Bullets in my pants  
Yellow in my pants  
2 People in my pants  
More than a Feeling in my pants  
Deep in my pants  
The Magic Flute in my pants  
Watermelon man in my pants

 

John returned to his desk twenty minutes before he was due to leave. He turned his computer on and proceeded to laugh so much it hurt his sides. The other members of his team looked at him strangely. Sherlock sat happily at his desk listening to John laughing, it was music to his ears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas Party.
> 
> Sorry it's a bit short.

“Are you sure you won’t come with us?” Mike asked as the Ledger team got their things together ready to go to the Christmas party. Each of them was wearing a cheery red Santa hat with mistletoe on the end and a Christmas jumper.

“Sorry mate I’ve got to pick up Harry, nursery is finishing at two today.” John stood, patting his old mate on the shoulder. “Have a good time though, and don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

“We won't.” Sarah one of his colleagues giggled as she hugged him and gave him a kiss. “Mistletoe.” She said pointing at her hat, John blushed. Sherlock growled from where he’d been watching them at the printer. 

“I hope I don’t have to give all of you a kiss.” John said puckering up comically and winking suggestively at Mike, who took his hat off and threw it on the desk.

“Not that I don’t think you’re attractive.. But I’m more of a bar humbug person.” Mike said with a grin. 

 

The cafeteria was quiet as Sherlock and John sat down to have their lunch break. It seemed that most of the departments had decided to have their meals on the same day, Black Friday. Sherlock had adamantly refused to go to his meal stating that ‘there was enough stupid in the team without adding alcohol’, subsequently he had been banned from going on any future outings.

“Is there something wrong Sherlock?” John asked as he looked across the table. Sherlock fiddled with his shirt cuffs, and stared blankly over John's shoulder.

“Not that I’m aware.” Sherlock replied nonchalantly.

“Well you’re usually more talkative during our coffee breaks, and your just so..” John looked at Sherlock sadly. “Have I done something wrong?” Sherlock looked down into his coffee, black with two sugars for an inordinate amount of time before his voice finally came back to him.

“You kissed her.” Sherlock whispered.

“What?” John asked confused for a moment until hit him. “Oh Sarah? That was just a peck.”

“But you kissed her.” Sherlock snapped before he stood up and stormed out, leaving his coffee on the table. John stared at the wall as a small sly smile spread to his lips.

 

“Sherlock can you give me a hand?” John called over to Sherlock who was sulking at his desk and pretending to work. He let out a put upon sigh and made his way over to John. “I can’t get the safe room lock to open, I’ve tried resetting it three times.” John said as he lead Sherlock into the poorly lit corridor which lead to the safe room.

“I wish they would change the lock, something with a bigger keypad would be better, this little thing is rid..” Sherlock started before John crushed their lips together. Sherlock leaned into the kiss resting his hand on the back of John’s head and finding a red Santa hat. As it grew stronger and more passionate, he could hear little moans and blinked in surprise when he realised he was making them himself. 

“Sherlock.” John said breathlessly, breaking away from air. “Was that ok?” Sherlock straightened his jacket and blushed.

“It was more than adequate.” Sherlock replied trying not to give in to the urge wrap his entire body around John’s and claim him.

“I think we should try it without the mistletoe.” John said grinning as he pulled off the hat and Sherlock pulled him in for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas - a little break from the office.

The Watson family sat around their large pine dining table in the kitchen eating their dinner of spaghetti bolognaise and garlic bread. John took a bite of his garlic bread before cringing at Harry as she sucked up a piece of spaghetti and sprayed the sauce all over the table cloth.

“Harry, be more careful please.” John said. Harry frowned at him grabbing a handful of spaghetti out of her bowl and sticking it straight into her mouth.

“It’s alright John, I can wash the table cloth.” His mum said as she put another spoonful of parmesan on her pasta. “It’s nice to see her enjoying it.” John grinned, a playful look in his eye. “Don’t even think about it Jonny. There’s a difference between my baby Granddaughter doing it and my 38 year old son.” 

“Could you pass me the parmesan please?” John asked slightly miffed.

“Finnised.” Harry said wiping her mouth on the back of her cream coloured cardigan. “Afters now.” She demanded. John looked at his little girls still half full bowl.

“Three more mouthfuls.” John replied, Harry’s lip trembled, signalling the beginning of a tantrum.

“Do what your dad says and I’ll give you big a kiss.” John’s dad said to distract her, she visibly lightened and grinned.

“Like daddy and Sherly.” Harriet giggled. Both John’s parents stared at him.

“Ah about that…” John started. “I’m kind of seeing Sherlock.”

 

Would you and Redbeard like to come over for Christmas dinner tomorrow? I understand if you’re doing something else.  
John

Your parents found out I assume. I would be delighted to come to your parents for dinner.  
SH

Would it be ok if my father picked you up at about 11 tomorrow for lunch at 12? I really should spend the morning with Harry, she’s so excited.  
John

I don’t require a lift John. Redbeard and I can find our way there without putting anyone out.  
SH

Scratch that. Mum says would you both like to come over tonight? You and Redbeard can have my bed and I’ll have the sofa.  
John

 

Half an hour passed by and John looked down at his phone disappointed. Sherlock hadn’t replied, maybe he’d been a little too pushy he thought as he looked out of the front window. Outside it was starting to snow.

“Da snow!” Harry exclaimed as she climbed up onto his lap.

“It is sweetie, and if you’re a very good girl we can play in it tomorrow.” John said kissing her soft hair. “We’ll wrap you up all nice and warm and…”

“Wiv Redbead?” She interrupted, John sighed sadly.

“I’m not sure they’re going to be able to come.” He replied looking out into the night. Lights from a car momentarily blinded them as it pulled up in front of the house. John admired the sleek body of the black Jag that probably cost five times his annual salary. The back door opened and out jumped a familiar Irish setter. “Sherlock!” John gasped picking his giggling daughter up and dashing for the front door.

“Good evening.” Sherlock said as John opened the front door. John took a deep breath and kissed Sherlock, squashing his happily squealing daughter between them.

“I thought you’d changed your mind.” John panted when he finally broke away.

“I’m afraid I stepped in before he had too much time to analyse the situation.” A very tall ginger man stepped forward and held out his hand. “Mycroft Holmes.”

“My annoying older brother.” Sherlock snapped. John shook his hand and nodded.

“John Watson, and thank you.” John replied. A man that John assumed was the driver stepped around them placed several bags full of what appeared to be presents next to the door. 

“Pwesents!!” Harry said excitedly. John cleared his throat.

“Uhm…” John started. “You really don’t have to.”

“Strangely I couldn’t decide what to get for either of you.” Sherlock said blushing furiously.

“So you bought everything?” John asked raising his eyebrow.

“Indeed he did.” Mycroft replied for his brother. “You will find a gift for your parents in one of the bags, please convey my festive wishes. Now however I must take my leave, good evening.” Mycroft slipped back into the car and disappeared leaving them standing in the front garden surrounded by presents and the now settling snow.

“You’re brother’s very mysterious isn’t he.” John said as he picked up a bag.

“You could say that.” Sherlock sniggered.

“Sherlock. Come in out of the cold.” Mrs Watson said as she got to the front door. “Oh my dear! You didn’t buy all these presents, I’m going to need a bigger tree.” 

 

After playing with Redbeard for half an hour Harry had fallen asleep with promises to be a good girl still on her lips. John had carefully carried her up to her room tucked her in and returned to wrap her presents from father Christmas.

“So.” John said as he started to wrap Harry’s presents. 

“I hadn’t planned for Mycroft to do that.” Sherlock said as he passed John a bow to finish the first gift.

“It all worked out perfectly if you ask me.” John said with a smile, wondering if Sherlock could possibly be any more beautiful with the glint of the tree lights in his eyes. Redbeard stretched out in front of the gas fire yawning and closed her eyes. Sherlock looked over at Redbeard and smiled.

“I haven’t celebrated Christmas since I moved out of my parents. I don’t know why I just..” John kissed Sherlock gently on the lips cutting him off.

“Christmas is best spent with the ones you love.” Mrs Watson whispered from her armchair, looking at her husband who was sound asleep in his own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's got a favour to ask John.

Sherlock sat at his desk staring at the screen, occasionally looking down at his phone where he was playing a sneaky game of chess with the 5th ranked player in the world. It was that in-between time from Christmas to New Year, and even though nothing was happening staff were required to man the helpdesks. Sherlock had just nodded when Lestrade asked for volunteers, actually looking forward to being in without the idiots he worked with. It was different now of course, he found himself missing John and the little girl that had spilled cranberry sauce down his best shirt. He smiled absentmindedly remembering kissing her sticky fingers and the way she giggled as her dad wiped her face. Sherlock’s mobile signalled that he had a text.

You’re bored, I can tell.  
John

Sherlock looked around the office for John and was disappointed that he found that he wasn’t there. John had taken the time off to spend some quality time with Harry.

How can you tell? I know you can’t see me.  
SH

Because you’re always bored :)  
John

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the smiley face and grinned.

Are you and Harriet having fun?  
SH

We would be if we weren’t stood outside in the snow.  
JW

Why are you outside in the snow?  
SH

The possible reasons for John and Harry being outside and not having fun ran through his mind. Possible car accident, gas leak, kidnapping, freak avalanche? Irrational, Sherlock thought, yet he couldn’t stop himself as he started to hyperventilate. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the phone waiting for a reply.

We’re outside waiting for you. Thought you might like to go to the pub for lunch, my treat.  
John

Sherlock would not like to admit he ran to the window of the fourth floor office and waved furiously at his boyfriend and daughter who waved back just as furiously. Nor would he admit to jumping down the stairs four at a time so he could get there faster to scoop them both up into a tight hug.

 

“What would you like sweetheart?” John asked his daughter who was sitting in a high chair between Sherlock and himself.

“Peas.” Harry stated happily, only for John and Sherlock to roll their eyes simultaneously. Harry had taken a particular liking to peas as soon as she discovered they were exactly the right size to stick up her nose.

“Oh dear, they don’t seem to have any today.” John lied as Sherlock smirked and handed Harry her fruit Shoot drink. Harry sucked on the end of the bottle and looked thoughtful, thinking about what else she could stick up her nose. “What about sausage, chips and beans?” John asked, Harry beamed and nodded not taking the drink out of her mouth.

“I missed you.” Sherlock said sadly, resting his hand on top of John’s.

“I missed you too.” John replied as he turned his hand over and clutched Sherlock’s squeezing it tightly.

“Due to this strange occurrence, I must ask you a favour. It may be an extremely difficult task, but I’m afraid I may actually die of boredom if you’re not with me.” Sherlock started as put his lips around the straw in his cola. John swallowed, his eyes glazing over as Sherlock’s plump lips worked on sucking liquid up the straw. Sherlock pulled off and licked his lips. “Would you come with me to my brothers wedding on New Years day?” 

“Mmmm.” John replied as Sherlock chewed nervously on his bottom lip. The words slowly hit him as some of his blood finally reached his brain instead of somewhere else. He was being invited to meet Sherlock’s family.

“Excellent, do you have a suit?” Sherlock asked taking John’s reply as an affirmative answer. John stared, a stupid smile playing across his face until Harry’s fruit shoot bottle hit him in the head.

 

John sat on the floor with Harry next to Sherlock’s desk, waiting for 3 o’clock and Sherlock’s finish.

“Sherly look!” Harry said holding up a piece of paper she’d been drawing on to Sherlock.

“Thank you Harriet. This is very good, would you like to tell me about it?” Sherlock had quickly learned from John not to ask what it was. Harry clambered up onto Sherlock’s knee as he placed the picture on his desk.

“That you.” Harry said pointing to a purple squiggle. “And that Redbead.” She said pointing to a red squiggle.

“That’s very well done Harriet.” Sherlock said as he rested his head on top of hers. John sighed, feeling giddy like a schoolgirl, it seemed that everything was finally working out.

“So who’s Mycroft marrying?” John asked, wondering why he hadn’t thought to ask before.

“You’re not going to believe it till you see it.” Sherlock said with a cheeky grin. 

 

The entire church was decorated in the most beautiful white and lemon orchids that John had ever seen, the smell delicately perfuming the air of the old dusty church. John sat nervously in the pew behind Sherlock and his parents on the brides with his daughter in his lap. Harry happily chewed on the purple rabbit Sherlock had given her for Christmas, and looked around at the decorations. On the other side of the church he could see his boss Lestrade with his wife sat in a similar position looking extremely cheerful. 

A few moments after they had been seated an usher whispered something to Sherlock. He stood, took his violin case to the ambol and started to play Pashelbel’s Canon in D. John gasped watching Sherlock as he closed his eyes and allowed the music to flow freely. If John wasn’t in love with Sherlock before he certainly was now. The man was amazing, he should have been a professional, he was so talented and the way he moved the way his hips swayed…

“Daddy.” Harry whispered drawing his attention away to look at the little bride’s maids walking up the isle. “Pretty.” She said as John tucked a little blonde ringlet behind her ear. “I want to be b’ides maid.”

“Shush.” John said kissing taking her tiny hand in his and rubbing his thumb over it. Harry quietened and snuggled into her dad. “Good girl.” He whispered as the last of the bridesmaids lined filed into the pews at the front of the church. Finally Sherlock’s brother appeared arm in arm with a man that looked surprisingly like his boss Lestrade.

Sherlock had explained that Lestrade had a twin brother who was a Detective Inspector in the police force. The details of his meeting Lestrade seemed a bit cloudy, but it some how ended with Mycroft meeting the man of his dreams and falling in love with him. It had been a fairy tail come true, not unlike himself and Sherlock, John thought as the groom and groom reached the altar to take their vows.

 

“Greg Lestrade.” Mycroft’s husband said shaking John’s hand firmly. “It’s nice to see Sherlock with a friend.” 

“John Watson, and I’m his boyfriend,.” John said proudly, a twinkle in his eye. Greg grinned even wider, his happiness seeping from every pore.

“Finally.” Greg laughed. “Here…” Greg pulled John into a corner of the room so that he could quietly talk to him. “Myc and I are slipping off to an exclusive hotel tonight. It’s a surprise but Myc has already booked the Honeymoon suit here.” Greg pulled the keys out of his pocket and put them in John’s hand. “Don’t hurt him John, he’s a good man.” Greg said seriously.

“I won’t.” John replied taking the keys and putting them in his pocket.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events after the wedding.

John and Sherlock lay on the bed in the honeymoon suite of the hotel, surrounded by marshmallow pillows and infinitely threaded Egyptian cotton sheets.

“So, uhm that was different.” John said embarrased as he pulled the covers up over his naked lower half.

“Is it normally that uhm… quick?” Sherlock asked, all modesty gone as he looked down his naked body at his wriggling toes. “I thought perhaps some penetration would be involved.”

John was mortified. After Greg had given him the key, he had swiftly arranged for his parents to pick up Harry so that he and Sherlock could partake in his cardinal desires.. He had then seduced Sherlock into the room as quickly as humanly possible, and stripped him of his morning suit. Unfortunately he had underestimated his over excitement and within thirty seconds of having Sherlock naked underneath him he had made a sticky mess on his left thigh.

“I’m going to die.” John said pulling an oversized pillow over his head.

 

“Would you like to get a coffee this morning?” Sherlock asked as he walked over to John’s desk. John looked up from his screen and cringed slightly. Thirty eight years old and he’d gone off like a pot rocket, he’d thought those days of humiliation were in the past. That morning they had woken up in the hotel and headed straight to their respective homes to get ready for work, not having spoken about their intimate moment.

“Sure.” John mumbled grabbing his wallet from his draw, and following Sherlock as he walked toward the stairwell.

“What’s wrong with John?” Sarah asked Mike who was staring at the back of John’s head. “I thought they had got it together at last.”

“So did I.” Mike said confused. 

 

Together Sherlock and John walked down the two flights of stairs to the cafeteria to get their daily caffeine fix. Sherlock had been exhilarated, it was the first time he had shared a bed with someone and enjoyed waking up feeling warm and loved. Yet John seemed despondent, and Sherlock found he had a physical pain in his chest.

“John, I don’t know what I’ve done, but I’m feeling rather… rather.” Sherlock stopped on the landing of the stairs and looked up at John, who was ambling behind him head down as if ashamed. “Now this is ridiculous.” Sherlock said clasping the front of John’s cardigan pulling him forward and kissing him softly on the lips.

“Oh..” John said pulling away, looking into Sherlock’s sparkling dilated eyes.

“Why are you being, for want of a better word, an arsehole?” Sherlock asked. A smile spread across John’s face, and his whole body seemed to relax. 

“You don’t care, do you.” John said as he wrapped his hands around Sherlock’s shoulders and pulled him close for another even more passionate kiss.

“About what?” Sherlock asked.

“I think I love you Sherlock Holmes.” John said before diving into another kiss.

 

Sherlock jumped as two woolly arms wrapped around him from behind, he didn’t turn around knowing exactly who it was as a kiss was pressed to his neck. Fortunately it was past 6pm and he and John were the only ones left in the office.

“Why are you working so late?” Sherlock asked as he shut down his computer, finally deciding he had done all he could for the day.

“I had a few bits to sort out.” John said. “Plus it gives me the opportunity to show you this.” John tinkled a set of keys in front of Sherlock. 

“The keys to the Mr Grimm’s office.” Sherlock stated bluntly.

“Indeed.” John replied. “Now come with me.” John said as he dragged Sherlock along behind him.

“Why are we going to the Mr Grimm’s office?” Sherlock questioned.

“Well you see last night I was pretty useless. You didn’t uhmm…” John waved his hand about, not wanting to say the word, Sherlock smirked comically.

“I’m not sure I know what you mean John.” Sherlock said as he was shoved unceremoniously into the office. “Uhm, this probably isn’t a good idea.” Sherlock mumbled, as John locked the door and dropped the keys into his underpants. Sherlock was starting to think there was a possibility of more naked John in his near future. “You do know people have to handle those keys.” Sherlock said as he was backed up against the wall.

“I’ll wash em.” John growled, standing in front of Sherlock in a military stance. A shiver ran down Sherlock’s spine and he found he wasn’t entirely apposed to John being firm with him.

“John.” Sherlock stated, he had meant it to sound more firm that the pleading squeak that filled his ears. John smirked and sank to his knees in front of Sherlock. “Oh my god!” Sherlock shouted as he heard his zipper being pulled down.

 

Mr Grimm looked down at white stain on his carpet and scuffed it with the toe of his shoe. He’d have to give up the milky cappuccino’s he thought to himself, it was the third time this month he’s spilled something it on the carpet. His wife the office cleaner was going to well and truly do her nut. Mr Grimm took the bottle of Vanish spray out of his desk draw and got on his hands and knees to clean it up preferring a quiet life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John provide some on the job training for colleagues in Cardiff. They discover some interesting things about each other.

“You packed the kitchen sink too?” John asked Sherlock as he trudged behind him, carrying both their bags toward the train. They were going to Cardiff to do some on the job finance training for their company’s Welsh branch. 

“I merely packed what I required to stop myself from becoming bored.” Sherlock replied stepping gracefully off the platform onto the train.

“You packed a microscope didn’t you?” John grumbled. “I can’t believe how heavy this is.” Sherlock grabbed his bag from John and hauled him up onto the train.

“Why don’t you take a look in my bag?” Sherlock suggested as he placed it onto the luggage compartment. John stood in front of the rack and unzipped the bag as people squeezed past them to get to their seats.

“Ohhh..” Said John, a huge mischievous grin on his face, as he zipped it back up again. “You do know that we are still representing the company for the next until we get back.”

“I don’t believe they will go so far as to have cameras in our bedroom.” Sherlock replied, giving John’s bottom a quick pat.

“They might be able to hear us from London though.” John giggled. “God I can’t believe you actually got all that stuff. If I didn’t know better I’d think you had a medical kink.”

“Why don’t you examine me later Dr and we’ll find out.” Sherlock replied, John shuddered and shifted into his seat.

“You are a very bad man.” John whispered.

 

The concierge’s lip trembled as Sherlock continued to stare at her with a look that could make grown men cringe. John was pretty sure she was new, and that if he didn’t intervene she would burst into tears.

“Can we swap the two single rooms for a double one?” John asked trying to calm the situation.

“We only have the King Presidential suite left, and it’s double the cost of the two single rooms.” She said as her fingers swiftly flew over they keyboard. “I’m really sorry but the booking made by.. Miss S Donavan was for single two rooms.” John was sure that he heard Sherlock growl at that point.

“We could just not sleep together.” John said sadly, as Sherlock slapped his debit card onto the reception desk.

“I am not enduring seven hours of training imbeciles tomorrow, for two nights alone in a cold single bed. We’ll take the suite, and a large bottle of champagne.” Sherlock said, John covered his mouth in shock. The concierge cheered up considerably and went about booking the room.

“Sherlock, the room is £225 a night.” John stated in shocked. Sherlock turned to him confused for a moment, and wondered why John looked so worried. It took a moment to register.

“It’s fine John.” Sherlock said smiling at John. “I’ll explain when we get to the room.”

 

John sank into the thickly padded sofa and looked toward Sherlock waiting for an explanation. Finally after ten minutes of watching Sherlock go through the mini fridge he decided to broach the subject himself.

“So are you rich then?” John asked, the corner of Sherlock’s lip twitched in response.

“Yes.” Sherlock replied sitting on the sofa opposite John.

“Uhm, why do you work in a mundane job in an office in that case?” John asked, Sherlock swallowed down the lump in his throat, he had not been looking toward this part of their relationship.

“Why do you?” Sherlock retorted, John looked down at his shaking hands in his lap. He knew full well that Sherlock could read the answer, that he knew that watching his wife die of cancer drained him both mentally and financially. “My brother keeps my money in trust, I haven’t always been what you see today. Mycroft has had reason to be concerned. I have a predisposition for addiction. Cocaine to be exact.” John said nothing and stared at the wall blankly. “I understand if you would rather take the single room.”

“You’re so melodramatic.” John sighed. “How long have you been clean?”

“Five years.” Sherlock replied.

“I’ve been clean for eighteen months so you’re doing better than me.” John replied. Sherlock for the first time in his life looked surprised. “Painkillers.” John stated.

“I..I..I.. How did I miss that. There’s always something.” Sherlock grumbled moving over to sit next to John. 

“No one knew, when we found out Mary was terminal I knew I had to step up and stop wallowing in self pity. I had to take care of my baby girl.” John replied.

“So you’re not going to leave me?” Sherlock asked hopefully.

“Idiot.” John said before kissing Sherlock gently. “We all deserve a chance, and all we can do is try our best.” He said as Sherlock pushed him down onto his back.

“You may not be the most luminous of men John Watson, but occasionally it’s like looking at the sun through a telescope.” Sherlock said as he unbuttoned John’s shirt.

“Thanks, I think.” John laughed as Sherlock kissed his way down to John’s navel.

 

“How do you do this again?” The woman at the front asked for the fifth time in a row. Sherlock threw his arms up in the air and walked out of the room in agitation. The woman blushed bright red and shuffled her papers.

“Teresa is it?” John asked as he sat down next to the woman. “Now I can see you’ve written it all down, why don’t you take me through it and hopefully I’ll be able to explain the bit you’re stuck on.”

Sherlock stood outside the room breathing deeply trying to gain some semblance of control. He was finally getting to the end of his tether, he’d put up with the job for five years, and it was starting to grind on his final nerve. First had been contracted to investigate and fix faults in the system, it had been marginally interesting. Now the powers that be were turning his job into a trainer, something he neither had the patience or inclination to do. Sherlock set his shoulders in a manor that he had seen John do and walked back into the room. He was going to finish the training, then hand his notice in.

 

“John, before we..” Sherlock said blushing as they walked into their hotel room.

“Make love.” John suggested, Sherlock blushed a deeper shade of crimson. “Sherlock, it’s ok we don’t have to. You’re a virgin so we can go slowly.” Sherlock flopped onto the sofa dramatically and flung his hand over his eyes in mock irritation.

“It’s not about that.” Sherlock groaned. “I’m looking forward to that part. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to move in with me.” John’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “There’s another bedroom upstairs for Harry.”

“Uhm… I’ll have to think about it.” John said his breath quickening in excitement at the prospect. He sat down on the arm of the sofa.

“It’s just, I won’t be able to see you as much as I’d like otherwise.” Sherlock replied.

“You’re going to quit aren’t you.” John stated, He had seen how unhappy Sherlock had been with the job changes. Sherlock nodded in response.

“It’s not the same job anymore. I need something a bit more challenging.” Sherlock said as he stroked John’s arm.

"What would you do?" John asked.

“How does Consulting Detective sound?” Sherlock laughed as he pulled John down into his lap.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful day in the office.

“Is there any chance you could take a look at this.” Lestrade asked as he slipped into the chair next to Sherlock. He opened the red folder he was holding and pulled out some prints. 

“Are you giving him the missing document query! I was looking at that!” Sally snapped slamming her fist on the table. 

“Obviously Lestrade wanted it resolved.” Sherlock replied nonchalantly as he browsed through the papers.

“I’m so glad you’re leaving.” Sally muttered under her breath.

“Stop it you two please.” Lestrade groaned. “I don’t get paid enough to referee between you two children in work.” Lestrade wiped his brow and sighed loudly.

“I apologise.” Sherlock replied honestly. Lestrade looked at him with surprise.

“John is definitely a good influence on you Sherlock.” Lestrade replied as John appeared to take Sherlock for their coffee break.

“It looks like there is a misalignment with the matrix document references. I’ll take a look when I come back from my break.” Sherlock replied as he locked his computer. "It'll take me an hour or so to fix."

“Would you like us to get you a coffee or anything Geoff? You look worn out.” John said, concerned by the other man's pallor.

“No I’m fine thank you John.” Lestrade replied, as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

“Geoff? I thought it was Greg.” Sherlock said slightly confused as they made their way to the cafeteria.

“Greg’s the other one. You know, your brother in law.” John laughed.

 

They sat in what had become their regular table in the cafeteria with their drinks. So much seemed to have happened in such a short time. 

“So, one more day and you’re free from this place. Two more days and you’ll have a me and a two year old living with you.” John said grinning from ear to ear, looking forward to being more independent again.

“Are you really sure about this? I mean moving in. I just… this is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I had never expected someone would put up with me.” Sherlock replied gently covering John’s hand with his own.

“You’ve made huge changes, we’ve cleaned your flat from top to bottom. You’ve set aside a space for your experiments. I have nothing to worry about, yet.” John said smiling as he looked down into the dregs of his tea. “We really should make a move.”

“That might be a little difficult at the moment.” Sherlock replied as a blush spread to his cheeks. John pretended to drop a packet of sugar on the floor and bent down to pick it up peering across at Sherlock's crotch.

"Oh!" John said banging his head on the table as he got back up . "How did that  
happen?"

"The proximity of a rather charming man." Sherlock replied. It was John's turn to blush.

"Do you think you can make it to the lifts if I walk in front of you?" John asked, Sherlock nodded.

 

"Why are you pressing the button for the mezzanine?" Sherlock asked. He was suddenly pushed against the mirrored glass wall of the lift as John palmed his erection.

"I thought you might need some help with this." John whispered into Sherlock's ear. "The disabled toilet is always empty down here." The lift chimed and the doors slid open revealing the a dark corridor.

"How did you find out about this?" Sherlock said with a smirk as John pulled him through the darkness into the disabled toilets, and pulled the light cord.

"I could say it was a fantasy of mine, but Mike told me there was a gym down here." John locked the door and leaned against it.

"And you knew no-one would be down here during working hours." Sherlock said with a glint of pride in his eyes.

"Exactly. Now take your trousers off." John took his cardigan off and threw it on the floor. He gazed an appreciating eye over Sherlock's cock as he shyly took off his trousers. "Now lay down on that." John said pointing at his cardigan.

"Oh." Sherlock said happily. John unbuttoned his trousers and stepped out of them.

"Have you ever wondered why I never have chapped lips?" John asked, Sherlock smiled his brain having ceased functioning properly several minutes prior. "I use Vaseline." John said bending down and taking a small tin from his pocket. "Sherlock are you still breathing?" John asked as he got on his knees and spread an ample glob on Sherlock's cock.

"Yurrpp.." Sherlock managed to mumble. John smiled and kissed his lips before straddling him.

"You're going to like this." John said as he wiggled to position himself. Sherlock imagined he was very much going to like it.

 

"Why do you always give everything to the freak!" Sally was screaming at Lestrade as Sherlock and John returned to their office. "Oh look the faggots are back." Sally screamed her face red with anger.

"Sally." Lestrade said before sitting heavily down onto his chair. "Stop, please."

"And now you're telling me... Me to shut up because the truth is finally coming out." Sally shouted in Lestrade's face. 

"Get out of the way you stupid woman." John said pushing Sally to the side as he went over to Lestrade, his lips had lost their colour and were getting a bluish tinge. "Someone call an ambulance, and get an Aspirin, 300mgs if possible." John ordered, Sherlock hurried off to find some. 

"What's wrong with him?" Sally asked as John helped Lestrade to sit on the floor with his back against him.

"Ball that coat up and put it under his knees." John demanded. Sally did as she was told.

"Here's the Aspirin." Sherlock said pressing a pill into John's hand.

"Geoff I want you to chew this for me." John said calmly. "And concentrate on your breathing."

"Mike has called for an Ambulance." Sherlock said as he locked Lestrade's computer.

"Why isn't Mike doing this he's the first aider. You haven't even been on the course." Sally snapped, trying to regain some control. Sherlock ground his teeth trying to drown out Sally's voice and stopping self from doing something he might regret.

"The ambulance is going to be here as soon as possible." Mike said as he rushed over with Sarah. "How are you doing Geoff?" 

"Why aren't you doing this Mike?" Sally shouted. "He doesn't have a first aid certificate."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gathering.

John stood quietly, thoughtfully looking down at the body on the table in the morgue. It was something he should be used to being a doctor, but there was something finite about death that he had always been uncomfortable with. John’s entire premise had been that he would be able to save people. 

He gazed at the chest noticing the bruises created from the chest compressions, broken ribs undoubtedly beneath. They had tried so very hard to resuscitate him.

“Ah, there you are,” Sherlock said cheerfully patting John on the shoulder to wake him from the strange trance he appeared to be in. John jumped slightly and blinked several times.

“How are the bruises coming along?” Sherlock asked as he picked his riding crop up from beside the body.

“Just as you predicted,” came the reply. John yawned impossibly wide and looked down at his watch. Harry had kept the both of them up most of the night with a stomach bug, and John was running on fumes. 

“Do you still want to go to Geoff’s I didn’t die party?” Sherlock asked frowning. “I cannot understand the need to celebrate.”

“What better way to celebrate than life Sherlock,” John said as he pressed his lips to Sherlock’s for a quick kiss. “And it snapped me out of the funk I was in,” John smiled. It was true, in that moment of saving Geoff Lestrade’ s life John realised that while he couldn’t save every life, every life was important. Geoff’s daughters still had a father thanks to him.

 

The ‘I didn’t die’ party was held in the Ritz London, courtesy of Mycroft Holmes who was more than happy to provide for his beloved’s twin brother. 

“So how are you and Sherlock living together?” Mike asked as he handed John a glass of Champaign. John and Sherlock had just taken their appointed places at the huge table after greeting Geoff and his family.

“It’s mad, and crazy, and I’m surprised on a daily basis,” John grinned. “But I love it. I love him.”

“I still can’t believe you got through your probation and quit, then went back to general practice,” Mike replied grinning, delighted with his friend’s obvious happiness.

“Well, I just needed to be snapped out of it,” John said as he sipped his champagne. “It’s amazing what an emergency can do.” 

“Of course John was wasted in an Office,” Sherlock muttered as he watched Geoff kiss his wife and sit at the head of the table. “Still, he does too many hours at the surgery. Both Harry and I agree he should work less.”

“Oh to live a life of ley,” John grinned, Sherlock rolled his eyes. 

“You could be my assistant,” Sherlock suggested. “I would pay you.” 

There was a clinking of glasses at the head of the table as Geoff stood up with his orange juice filled champagne glass.

“I would like to make a toast,” Geoff started as he looked toward John and Sherlock. “It’s not everyday a man saves my life, there is no possible way I could thank you enough John. You’ve given me time, time to look at what I have to appreciate those most important to me. John Watson, a great doctor and an even greater man!”

“John Watson.” The crowd repeated as Sherlock smiled proudly next to his lover. John blushed a furious shade of red and gulped loudly as there was another round of chinking glasses. John stood up, uncomfortable taking all the praise.

“Thank you, thank you,” John said. “But I couldn’t have done any of this if it wasn’t for Sherlock. Sherlock you knew exactly what to. Please lift your glass to my partner in crime Sherlock Holmes.” The crowd roared with laughter and lifted their glasses.

“Sherlock Holmes.” They said in unison.

 

John put down his book that he had been reading over the top of Harry’s head on the bedside table. Harry was finally asleep lying on top of him in bed. Sherlock lifted the blankets and climbed in the other side. 

“I’m going to miss it, in a strange way, the office,” John muttered.

“I’m relieved,” Sherlock replied. “I don’t like working that closely with people.”

“Mmmm,” John said shifting so that he could pick Harry up. “I’m going to put her to bed.”

“No,” Sherlock said suddenly. John lifted an eyebrow. “I do miss some things actually.”  
“Oh yes?” John said as he tucked Harry’s purple bunny into the crook of his arm. “What would that be then?”

“Romantic liaisons in unusual places,” Sherlock replied with a shy smile.

“Well Sherlock Holmes, I never took you for a secret voyeur.” John said as he started out toward Harry’s bedroom. “You do know Mrs Hudson cleared out the broom cupboard under the stairs last week.” Sherlock watched John disappear and grinned.


End file.
